Texts From Saints Row
by DeviKittyWolfe
Summary: This is just as it sounds. Texts Messages from the Leader of the Saints, Jessie, to her crew. Spans back to the original Saints Row. Rated M for drug and alcohol references , sexual references, language.
1. Johnny's in Trouble again

**Since I seem to be really spaztic when it comes to getting updates to stories I decided I should add a new, story related, thing. And Saints Row Texts was born. In this you will find texts between the Boss {Jessie from my stories Once a Saint and Always a Saint} and everyone she knows. Some texts may end up being between just NPCs but is so they will be mostly gang members. Each "text" group will be titled to which game they take place in. I am also gonna do some for Saints Row 4 {I know they didn't have phones in that game but I am gonna say while in the simulation they have simulated phones for that reason}**

 _ **SR, Johnny and Boss {Kid} (Before Johnny found out Jessie is a girl)**_

Johnny: Hey where u at?

Kid: I was sleeping. Need me?

Johnny: Kinda. Eesh is pissed at me again.

Kid: Johnny I'm not fixing your mistakes.

Johnny: I'm innocent this time!

Kid: Seriously? Then why is she pissed?

Johnny: Dex fuckin ratted out that I was hanging with u when I forgot a date.

Johnny: Thing is he left out that I had been hurt.

Kid: Did you tell her that?

Johnny: Yeah but she wont believe me. I need u to come vouch for me.

Kid: Why me?

Johnny: She likes u better.

Kid: Johnny... You are dating her dumbass.

Johnny: Dont be a punk ass bitch. U know she listens to u more.

Kid: Fine. On one condition.

Johnny: Wat?

Kid: Stop using text speak.

Johnny: Da fuck u mean?

Kid: I mean use real words. You're giving me a headache.

Johnny: Punk ass. Fine. Just get down here before she kills me.

Kid: On my way.


	2. Running Late

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}**_

Troy: Meeting in 10

Mute Kid: I'm gonna be late then.

Troy: The fuck you mean?

Mute Kid: Kinda busy getting shot at.

Troy: Then how the fuck are you texting me?

Mute Kid: Cover is my friend.

Troy: You need backup?

Mute Kid: Nah. Almost done.

Troy: Then why will you be late?

Mute Kid: No car and on the other side of town.

Troy: Didn't you just get a car?

Mute Kid: Took the train cause I also went shopping with Eesh.

Troy: Fuckin a... I'll come get you.

Mute Kid: Fine. Meet me at the Train station in Downtown.

Troy: I'll be there in 5 to 10.

Mute Kid: Got it. See ya.


	3. Running Late AGAIN

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}**_

Troy: Dex is pissed at you.

Mute Kid: Not unusual. What did I do this time?

Troy: You missed a meeting dipshit.

Mute Kid: Fuck! I blame Johnny.

Troy: Why?

Mute Kid: I was doing a job for him. He came over to my place

Mute Kid: and told me of a job he needed me for.

Mute Kid: I just finished it and was trying to remember what I was supposed to do today.

Troy: I see. I will calm Dex down.

Mute Kid: See if you can get me outta trouble too.

Troy: That's testing the limits of my skills but I will try.

Mute Kid: Thanks Troy. I'll be there in 15.


	4. Drunk Troy

_**SR, Drunk Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}**_

Troy: You round..?

Mute Kid: I'm gonna assume you mean around. Yeah I'm walking to the church.

Troy: Need hlep

Mute Kid: You're drunk again aren't you?

Troy: ye

Mute Kid: Where are you?

Troy: Strp Culb.

Mute Kid: Strip club? Tee 'N' Ay?

Troy: ye

Mute Kid: Did you take your car or should I get mine?

Troy: yous

Mute Kid: Ok. Stay put. I'll be there in 5. Running back to my place.

Troy: Can I crsh ther

Mute Kid: Too drunk for your own place?

Troy: ye to mny stairs.

Mute Kid: Well at least you can type stairs. You can crash at my place. Be there soon.

Troy: Thnks

 _ **SR, Dex and Boss {Lil Playa}**_

Dex: Have you seen Troy?

Lil Playa: Yeah. He is passed out on my couch. Why?

Dex: He's what?

Lil Playa: He got drunk at Tee 'N' Ay. I had to pick him up and

Lil Playa: he asked to crash at my place. I let him so he's pass out on my couch.

Dex: Fucker has a drinking problem. He was supposed to come with me tonight.

Lil Playa: If it's an extra gun you need I can come. He snores so I can't sleep anyways.

Dex: Wait Troy snores?

Lil Playa: Like a damned band saw.

Dex: You need somewhere to get some sleep kid?

Lil Playa: Nah. Gonna go to a friend's place.

Dex: This wouldn't happen to be the friend's house you vanish to so often is it?

Lil Playa: You guys pay way too much attention to my personal life.

Lil Playa: But yeah it is. I need to be there for a couple days.

Dex: Hope you warned Troy. He gets freaked when you disappear.

Lil Playa: Left him a note next to the coffee maker. No worries. And he has a spare.

Dex: I don't have a spare.

Lil Playa: That's cause you never come over to my apartment anyways.

Dex: True. Alright I will see ya later then. I will just text him tomorrow.

Lil Playa: Kay. Text me if ya need me.


	5. Johnny finds out

_**SR, Aisha {Eesh} and Johnny (Right after finding out about Jessie)**_

Johnny: You knew about this?!

Eesh: About what Johnny?

Johnny: Jessie

Eesh: Shit... She told you finally?

Johnny: Kind of.

Eesh: Johnny what did you do?

Johnny: Followed her and then pounded on the door once her brother left...

Eesh: You did what?!

Johnny: I thought she was like Lin.

Eesh: Of course you did... Is she still in one piece?

Johnny: What kinda guy do you take me for?

Eesh: An idiot sometimes. Is she ok?

Johnny: Yes. We had a talk. She is gonna keep playing like a dude.

Eesh: You sure that's wise?

Johnny: Safer than some idiot getting pissed that two chics are better than him.

Johnny: Lin already has some of the lower ranks jealous that she is a higher up.

Eesh: Good point. And Jessie is younger than Lin. She isn't ready for that kind of reaction.

Johnny: That's what I thought.

Eesh: I hope you took it easy on her.

Johnny: Hell I didn't even believe her at first.

Eesh: Wait what?

Johnny: Not gonna lie I couldn't see how tits that big could look like a flat chest.

Eesh: You're such a pig sometimes.

Johnny: Hey! Not my fault she was wearing a fuckin sports bra.

Eesh: I guess I can let it slide then. Those don't hide much.

Johnny: No kidding. But no worries. I will watch her back.

Eesh: How did you know I was worried about that?

Johnny: You baby her. It was kinda obvious.

Eesh: I'm more surprised you didn't chase her down out of jealousy.

Johnny: I'm an asian with an 8 inch cock. I don't gotta be jealous.

Eesh: You should be so glad you are pretty.

Johnny: The fuck does that mean?

Eesh: Nothing. Don't forget to bring home dinner.

Johnny: We're gonna talk about this when I get back.


	6. A Close Call

_**SR, Johnny and Boss {Jess}**_

Johnny: Jess where you at?

Jess: Busy right now Johnny. What do ya need?

Johnny: The fuck you mean busy? Troy said he just dropped you off 20 minutes ago

Jess: You should know better than to think I would stay home with so much to do.

Johnny: Where the fuck you at then?

Jess: VK territory, trying not to get killed.

Johnny: Did you go after a god damn stronghold without back up again?

Jess: No DAD. I have a couple of the crew with me. Fuckers suck worse than me though.

Johnny: Don't ever call me that again.

Johnny: I'm coming to help.

Jess: That's actually a good idea. Jackie just went down. I need help. NOW.

Johnny: Fuck. Hold on. Troy and I are coming.

Jess: I'm keeping pressure on the wound but there is a lot of blood.

Johnny: I'm gonna be driving. Troy is gonna text to help ya.

 _ **SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}**_

Troy: Keep calm kid. We're on our way.

Mute Kid: I'm calm. Mason ain't.

Troy: You took Mason? Fuck. Make him watch for anyone getting to close.

Mute Kid: Just did. I need to figure out a better way to stop Jackie's bleeding.

Troy: Use your shirt. If it's on a limb make a tourniquet.

Mute Kid: ….. I had to make Mason give me his. Bullet wound is in the shoulder.

Troy: Why not use yours?

Mute Kid: Not the time to ask Troy. How to I do a tourniquet on the shoulder?

Troy: We are gonna talk later about that. You can't do one very well. Did the bullet exit?

Mute Kid: Nah. It's in there still. Hit bone I think.

Troy: Press into the wound with the shirt. Use all your weight.

Mute Kid: Jackie's gonna hate me later. Using my knee to hold it.

Troy: If your quick action saves his life he won't.

Troy: We can hear gun shots. Johnny wants you to throw a molotov to let us know if we are at the right place.

Mute Kid: Thrown out the door

Troy: We see it. Hold on we're coming.


	7. Secrets

_**SR, Troy and Boss {Mute Kid}**_

Troy: Where are you?

Mute Kid: Out.

Troy: No shit. I'm at your apartment. Where the fuck are you?

Mute Kid: You turn into my dad suddenly? I'm out with some of the crew.

Troy: Doing what?

Mute Kid: Celebrating Jackie's recovery. The fuck do you want?

Troy: The fuck you say? I told you me and you needed to talk.

Mute Kid: Dude don't make me change my locks. I told ya already not the time.

Troy: That was over a month ago.

Mute Kid: Then obviously you ain't getting my point. I don't wanna talk about it.

Troy: If you don't tell me I am gonna let Julius know you're hiding something.

Mute Kid: He already knows. He told Johnny to keep an eye on me. Probably you and Dex too.

Troy: Fucking A... Johnny told you that shit?

Mute Kid: Yeah. Cause Johnny knows me and knows I won't screw over the crew.

Troy: You need to tell me what the fuck is going on.

Mute Kid: Nothing is going on. I just don't take off my shirt. Fuck off.


	8. What Secrets Cause pt1

_**SR, Julius and Boss {Playa}**_

Julius: I hear you been having some issues with Troy.

Playa: Nah. He just isn't getting me.

Julius: What do you mean?

Playa: I don't take off my shirt and he don't understand it.

Playa: He won't drop it. Probably don't help I got other shit on my plate.

Julius: If you need some help you could ask.

Playa: Nah, I'm good. Just family stuff.

Playa: It is why I dip out sometimes though.

Julius: I can understand. I hear Johnny knows what's going on.

Playa: I see Troy don't know what TMFI is.

Julius: No he don't. You sure it's safe for Johnny to know all that?

Playa: Yeah it's safe. Johnny has my back.

Julius: Well I'll let Troy know to get off your back.

Julius: You're doing good work out there playa. Keep it up.

Playa: Thanks boss man.


	9. What Secrets Cause pt 2

_**SR, Johnny and Julius**_

Julius: Hey I need to know something.

Johnny: I didn't do it... I don't think?

Julius: Nah you're good.

Johnny: Ok so what is it?

Julius: I've been getting some interesting info on the playa.

Johnny: People like to run their mouths about the kid.

Julius: I've noticed. I also know you probably know more than others.

Johnny: Probably.

Julius: Troy thinks somethings up with the playa.

Johnny: Troy thinks somethings up with everyone.

Julius: True enough.

Julius: Still I need to know if there is anything I should worry about.

Johnny: Nah. Kid's good. Don't worry bout him.

Julius: You took a moment to say that.

Johnny: Cause I don't like people talking shit.

Johnny: Kid's heart is in the right place. Even saved Jackie's life.

Julius: True enough.


	10. What Secrets Cause pt 3

_**SR, Julius and Dex**_

Julius: Dex I got a few questions.

Dex: Sup Julius?

Julius: You know much about the playa?

Dex: Other than he follows orders pretty well nah.

Dex: Well he does text with Gat a lot but they seem like they are bros now.

Julius: I've heard that. Know anything about playa's family?

Dex: Nah. He don't talk to me.

Dex: Something up Julius? You are asking a lot of questions about the lil playa.

Julius: Troy has brought up he thinks somethings up.

Julius: Just checking with you and Johnny to see if you are getting the same feeling.

Dex: Nah. Anyways Troy is always paranoid.

Dex: He doesn't let the playa do anything without texting a million times.

Julius: Really? Well thanks for letting me know.

Dex: No prob.

 _ **SR, Johnny and Dex**_

Johnny: Dex I need to ask something

Dex: What's up?

Johnny: I just got texted by Julius.

Dex: Me too... About lil playa?

Johnny: Yeah. Troy and him been acting weird about the kid.

Dex: Yeah no joke. Troy texts him like every hour seeing where he is and when he will be home.

Dex: Troy even got threatened to have the locks of lil playa's place changed on him.

Johnny: Kid gave him a key?

Dex: Yeah. Troy is wearing out the welcome though.

Johnny: Don't doubt it. I will go change the locks myself.

Johnny: I think he is why Julius was acting weird.

Dex: Weird? How so?

Johnny: Got curious over me taking a moment to answer.

Dex: Weird. He was asking me a bunch of weird shit.

Johnny: Like what?

Dex: Asked if I knew a lot bout them or their family.

Johnny: He never asks for our family info...

Dex: True... Oh well. Let the lil playa know he needs to be on best behavior for awhile.

Johnny: Planned on it. Though surprised you didn't plan to.

Dex: Figured you would be better. Playa don't always see eye to eye with me.

Johnny: Point. Later.


	11. Good Timing

**SR, Johnny and Boss {Jessie}**

Johnny: You done slipped up already?

Jessie: The fuck you on about?

Johnny: Troy has Julius asking questions.

Jessie: Fuckin A man... All over me not wanting to go without a shirt.

Jessie: It's like the fucker is obsessed with me.

Johnny: He is and that ain't good.

Jessie: No shit Sherlock. I dunno how to fix this though.

Johnny: First off I am changing your damned locks.

Jessie: What's that gonna do?

Johnny: Keep his nosy ass out of your apartment.

Jessie: True enough. But won't stop the questions.

Johnny: That's why I'm gonna be having a talk with him in the morning.

Jessie: You think it will work?

Jessie: Wait... Johnny don't hurt him.

Johnny: The fuck you mean? He is getting all up in your business.

Jessie: Yeah but he is one of ours.

Johnny: He keeps this shit up and that will be past tense.

Jessie: Let me handle it. My necklace came in today.

Johnny: It work alright?

Jessie: Yeah but I end up sounding really thuggish.

Jessie: Tried it while dressed like a girl. It was the funniest fucking thing.

Johnny: I gotta hear this shit. You at your bro's?

Jessie: Yep. Come on over. Just practicing right now anyways.

Johnny: Practicing?

Jessie: Ummm... Pretend you didn't read that.

Johnny: Talk punk.

Jessie: Fine I will show ya when you get here. Asshole.

Johnny: See ya in 15 then. Gonna get some Freckle Bitch's.

Jessie: Get me a Fist and a Big Swallow will ya?

Johnny: Fine. Needy bitch.

Jessie: Damned straight.


	12. Troy Learns a Lesson?

**SR, Troy and Dex**

Troy: I just got threatened by Johnny and had the kid bitching at me.

Dex: Told you to leave that shit alone.

Troy: You don't think it is a bit fucking weird how the kid acts?

Dex: He follows orders, minds his business, and don't bother no one.

Dex: As far as I see you are the only one that is bothering anyone.

Troy: Fuckin A man. The kid disappears to god knows where,

Troy: Doesn't talk to anyone till today, and refuses to take off his shirt.

Troy: That screams somethings up.

Dex: But he's loyal and that's the only thing you should worry about.

Dex: You are too damned nosy anyways. Bout time someone told you off.

Troy: The fuck does that mean?

Dex: You ask way too many questions dude.

Troy: Just trying to understand shit.

Dex: Yeah well you went too far this time.

Troy: I guess... Well talk to ya later.

Dex: Later.


	13. Trusting King

**SR, Johnny and Julius**

Johnny: Yo Julius you sure about this?

Julius: You mean King?

Johnny: Well yeah

Julius: Yes I'm sure. King is ready to get out.

Johnny: How do we know he won't fuck us over?

Julius: King's smart. He knows the Saints are stronger than the Kings.

Johnny: If you say so. Do I gotta bring the kid?

Julius: The fuck you mean?

Johnny: Kid is young. Don't need him getting fucked over.

Julius: You are getting pretty close to the playa.

Johnny: He's kinda like a little brother.

Julius: Then keep his ass safe. You can't protect him forever.

Johnny: I know. But if King fucks us over I don't want the kid in the way.

Julius: King won't fuck you over. Just get it done.

Johnny: If ya say so Julius.


	14. Dinner Invite

**(Sorry its been awhile but I am back with more Texts. Feel free to message or review with people you wanna see in the texts)**

 **SR, Johnny and Jessie**

Johnny: Eesh said to invite you over for dinner tonight.

Jessie: Ummm... what time?

Johnny: 6-ish is what she told me.

Jessie: I dunno if I can make it then.

Johnny: The fuck not?

Jessie: Doing some jobs for Lin.

Johnny: Like?

Jessie: Ummm... drag race tonight?

Johnny: The fuck you mean drag race?

Jessie: Johnny come on dude. It's one race against the Rollerz.

Johnny: More of a reason for your dumb ass not to show.

Jessie: Johnny it's so I can make them blow themselves up.

Johnny: Wait what?

Jessie: We rigged their cars. They hit the Noz and boom.

Johnny: That's... actually that's pretty cool. But your ass can't drive.

Jessie: No worries. I have been learning how to race from Lin.

Johnny: I am pretty sure I know why your brother looks like he has an ulcer now.

Jessie: Not cool. And fuck me running...

Johnny: What?

Jessie: Fuckin Troy just showed and said Lin filled him in.

Jessie: Now he is gonna ride along. He freaks when I drive.

Johnny: Did locking him out and threatening him not give him a clue?

Jessie: Looks like... wait what?

Jessie: Johnny I told you let me handle it.

Johnny: I did. Then I made sure he got the message.

Jessie: Remind me to have Eesh bop you a few times. Gotta drive. Text you later.

Johnny: Don't get your dumb ass killed.

Jessie: Have a little faith Johnny.

Johnny: I'll try. Later.


	15. After the Race

**SR, Lin and Boss {Lil Bit}**

Lin: Hey kid what the hell was that shit at the race?

Lil Bit: Not my fault. Fuckin Troy decided I couldn't handle shit again.

Lin: Seriously? I'm about to kick his ass.

Lil Bit: Get in line. Johnny's about to kill him. Eesh too at this rate.

Lin: I'm gonna have a talk with Jules. This shit is bs.

Lil Bit: You're telling me. He is annoying the fuck outta me.

Lin: Don't worry kid. No one but you is supposed to be around me in Rollerz territory.

Lin: Once I talk to Jules Troy won't be leaving the church for awhile.

Lil Bit: Thank the gods for small favors. Need me tonight?

Lin: Nah. Go see your brother.

Lil Bit: Thanks Lin. Later.


	16. After the Race Part 2

**SR, Lin and Julius**

Lin: Jules we need to talk.

Julius: What's up?

Lin: Look I know the kid is new but Troy is going too far.

Julius: What happened?

Lin: He forced the kid to let him be a ride along.

Lin: From what I hear he could have got the kid killed cause he was

Lin: inciting those fuckers right beside the kid.

Julius: Not the way you would have done it?

Lin: Fuck no. The plan was the kid passed them. That way they would hit the noz when he was safe.

Julius: Sound plan too. That all that has you upset?

Lin: Jules the kid don't need a shadow. And the troy is obvious.

Lin: He is gonna get the kid killed.

Julius: Alright Lin. I see your point I will talk to Troy.

Julius: After I see how the kid feels.

Lin: Thanks Jules. Gotta get back to work.

Julius: No problem. Stay safe.


	17. After the Race Part 3

**SR, Julius and Boss {Playa}**

Julius: Playa I hear Troy is bothering you again.

Playa: Yeah. He invites himself everywhere.

Playa: I can't even see my family cause I don't want him stalking.

Julius: Wait... I didn't hear about this.

Playa: You are the first I'm telling. Johnny or Lin would kill him.

Julius: True enough. You have any idea what's up?

Playa: Not a damned clue. Might be because Johnny didn't let me handle shit.

Julius: You mean when I heard that you chewed Troy's ass?

Playa: Yeah. Found out the other night Johnny threatened him too.

Julius: Sounds like Johnny.

Julius: I will call a meeting of all the Lts and get shit straightened out.

Playa: Thanks boss man. I swear I ain't trying to cause shit.

Julius: I believe ya playa. That's why I need to nip shit now.

Playa: True enough. Need me?

Julius: Nah go visit your family while ya can kid.

Playa: That's the plan boss. Later.


	18. Before Tragedy

**SR, Lin and Boss {Lil Bit}**

Lin: You ready for tomorrow?

Lil Bit: Just woke... tomorrow? Did I miss a text?

Lin: I think so kid. You and I got some things to do tomorrow.

Lil Bit: What's the plan?

Lin: Tomorrow the Rollerz are gonna jack four cars for parts.

Lin: Except when they go to do so you will be destroying them.

Lil Bit: Wait ….. what?

Lin: Tomorrow I need you to find the list of cars I sent you and destroy them

Lin: Before me and Donnie tell Sharpe our "plan" to get special parts.

Lil Bit: Fuck that means early morning for me... Love you too Lin.

Lin: You'll get used to it.

Lil Bit: Not with the way Jackie and Mason party...

Lin: You still hanging with those losers?

Lil Bit: Hey Jackie's getting better at shit.

Lin: Not Mason. He is gonna get you killed.

Lil Bit: You sound like Johnny.

Lin: Probably but it's truth you need.

Lil Bit: I can't keep others at arms length all the time.

Lin: I do.

Lil Bit: Yeah but I ain't you. And you still let me and Donnie close.

Lin: Wait you know about that?

Lil Bit: You think I missed his head that easily when I shot at your car?

Lin: I had hoped...

Lil Bit: No worries. I ain't tellin.

Lin: Still watch out for Mason.

Lil Bit: I think I should watch boss man and Troy more than Mason.

Lin: What do ya mean?

Lil Bit: They've been getting sketchy. Same for Dex. They're hiding shit.

Lin: Rich girl mind reading?

Lil Bit: Fuck you too. More like AP psychology classes.

Lin: You are in AP classes?

Lil Bit: And getting straight A's while gang banging and partying.

Lin: Ok …. Too smart is what you are.

Lil Bit: Tell me about it. Still I can read people. They are sketchy as fuck.

Lin: Let's focus on the Rollerz. We'll deal with them later.

Lil Bit: Got it. No worries. I'll take care of the cars


	19. Dealing With Loss

_**SR, Jessie {Mute Kid} and Troy**_

Mute Kid: Troy I need help.

Troy: What's up?

Mute Kid: They killed her...

Troy: Who killed who?

Mute Kid: Lin's dead. They figured it out. Everything...

Mute Kid: I killed the old guy... He hurt her... even before...

Troy: Where are you?

Mute kid: By the river... near the stadium...

Troy: Stay put. Johnny and I are coming.

Mute Kid: Thanks...

 _ **SR, Troy and Johnny**_

Troy: Johnny how is the kid doing?

Johnny: How the fuck do you think?

Johnny: They just watched Sharpe put a bullet in bullet in both of them

Johnny: And that was before having to escape a sinking car.

Troy: You act like I don't know what happened.

Johnny: Sorry... kid's messed up. Looked up to Lin and everything.

Troy: Yeah I know. Wanted to make sure he wasn't doing anything dumb.

Johnny: Nah. Kid's curled in a ball. Needs some time.

Troy: Understandable. Let me know if anything is needed.

Johnny: Kid's good. Took him to a safe place and Eesh is here.

Troy: Still... I feel like its my fault.

Johnny: You mean cause you kept butting into shit?

Troy: Yeah...

Johnny: Gonna be honest probably is. Don't bring it up to the kid though.

Troy: Wasn't planning on it. Let me know if I am needed.

Johnny: Will do.

 _ **SR, Johnny and Julius**_

Julius: How's the playa?

Johnny: In shock but getting better.

Johnny: Well and recovering from a shit to the side. Any closer to center and we would have lost him.

Julius: How close?

Johnny: An inch maybe less.

Julius: Damn... Any info on what went wrong?

Johnny: Not really. Just said that Lin was caught and they knew about the kid.

Johnny: Well that and the fuckers put their hands on Lin before putting her in the trunk.

Julius: Damn. Tell the kid no more work till they are ok by you and Eesh's standards.

Johnny: My standards? When was I ever a good decision to you?

Julius: When I know that you are closest to the kid and can actually help.


	20. One Week Later

_**R, Boss {Jess} and Johnny**_

Johnny: You sure about this?

Jess: Yeah. Can't mourn forever right?

Johnny: Jess it's been a week. You were in shock for most of it.

Johnny: Your bullet wound isn't even all the way closed.

Jess: Johnny I can't stay home. I think too much.

Johnny: You blaming yourself?

Jess: Kind of. Kind of Troy.

Johnny: Yeah he does too. Blame himself I mean.

Jess: Good. He wore purple. He wouldnt shove off.

Jess: Wouldn't be surprised if that is what tipped them.

Johnny: But?

Jess: I should have known something was up.

Johnny: How so?

Jess: She never wanted to meet in that area before. I was set up and she was forced to do it.

Johnny: Not your fault. You follow orders.

Jess: Not an excuse. I knew something was different. I didn't tell anyone.

Johnny: Still ain't your fault.

Jess: Still don't wanna be at home.

Johnny: Then go over and spend time with Eesh.

Jess: Fiiiiiiiine. See ya there then.

Johnny: Fine.


	21. One Week Later Pt 2

_**SR, Johnny and Julius**_

Johnny: Yo Julius. You tell the kid it was ok to go to that stronghold?

Julius: Fuck no. He say that?

Johnny: No but I know he was trying.

Johnny: Decently sure someone is telling him what is still needing to be done.

Julius: So you are trying to find out who?

Johnny: Yeah. And I am gonna beat the shit outta them.

Julius: Let me handle it Gat.

Johnny: Fuck that. Kid ain't even healed yet.

Julius: We don't need infighting.

Julius: Let me handle it.

Johnny: Fine. It happens again and I deal with it.


	22. One week later part 3

_**SR, Julius and Dex**_

Julius: Hey playa. You tell the kid about the stronghold?

Dex: Fuck no. Lil Playa needs to heal.

Dex: Why what happened?

Julius: Someone told him and he tried to go take care of it.

Julius: I had Johnny watching him so

Julius: he didn't go but still.

Dex: That's fucked up.

Dex: Try Troy. He always is in the kids business.

Julius: That was my plan. Start asking around our guys while I do.

Dex: No problem.

 _ **SR, Julius and Troy**_

Julius: Yo Troy

Troy: Sup Jules?

Julius: What's up is some idiot told the kid about

Julius: the Carnales stronghold we just found.

Julius: Johnny had to stop him from going and taking it out.

Troy: Shit... Julius I fucked up.

Julius: The fuck you mean?

Troy: I told the kid...

Troy: I was drunk and he texted me.

Troy: If I had known I wouldn't have done it I swear.

Julius: Troy this is more than fucked up.

Julius: The kid is still fucked up. You almost got him killed.

Julius: You can't text him no more.

Troy: I understand. I am so sorry Julius.

Julius: Sorry ain't gonna fix this. Johnny wanted to kill someone.

Troy: I know he would. You gonna tell him?

Julius: Hell no. But you don't open your mouth to the kid ever again.

Troy: Understood.


End file.
